1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to data file management. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to providing a user access to data files distributed in a plurality of different types of user devices.
2. Related Art
The marketplace offers a user a variety of user devices. Examples of these user devices include a computer, a digital camera, a portable digital music player, a digital video recorder, a digital television, a cell phone, a game player, etc. A user is able to create various types of data files by using these user devices. Text files, photo files, video files, music files, graphic files, email message files, etc. are some examples of the different types of data files that can be created by the user.
Moreover, these user devices provide the user access to data files from numerous sources. For example, some data files may be imported from legacy devices. Other data files may be received via a wired or a wireless network. Still, other data files may be purchased for use on these user devices.
For various reasons, the user may transfer data files to a high storage capacity user device (e.g., a computer) or to portable storage media (e.g., DVD, CD, memory card, portable hard drive, etc.). Typically, the user creates a hierarchy of folders to store the data files in a meaningful manner for easy access. Moreover, the portable storage media may be placed in numerous places (e.g., desk, bookshelf, closet, briefcase, pocket of clothes, etc.).
In the end, the user's data files are scattered in multiple user devices and portable storage media. This prevents the user from easily accessing the data files because of several reasons. The user may not know or remember where a specific data file is stored. Moreover, the user may not know what data files are available in the multiple user devices and portable storage media. Management of these data files gets worse as the user creates new data files and obtains additional user devices and portable storage media.